Möglichkeiten (Kapitel)
"Möglichkeiten" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das neununddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Egwene macht Mat klar, dass weder sie noch Elayne und Nynaeve mit ihm kommen werden. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen plant sie, ihn einzusetzen und überzeugt schließlich auch Sheriam mit geschicktem Taktieren, endlich aus Salidar abzuziehen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene betrachtet Mat, während sie ihre Stola richtet. Sie ist ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er so ruhig bleibt. Am liebsten will sie ihn fragen, wie Rand von Salidar erfahren konnte und wieso er vom Schnellen Reisen weiß und was Rand vor hat. Doch sie fragt nicht, denn Mat und die Bande der Roten Hand sind ein regelrechtes Geschenk für sie. Sie fordert Mat auf, ihren Stuhl wieder frei zu machen und hofft, dass es ihn aus der Fassung bringt, weder sie noch Elayne und Nynaeve schwitzen zu sehen. Den Trick dafür haben sie von Siuan gelernt. Nachdem er aufgestanden ist, richtet Egwene ihre Kissen ruhig und setzt sich wieder. Sie will etwas sagen, doch Mat unterbricht sie erneut. Er erklärt ruhig, dass man sie hinrichten würde, alle drei, auch wenn sie jetzt die Amyrlin ist. Er bittet sie, unter dem Vorwand, die Bande der Roten Hand zu inspizieren, mit ihm das Dorf zu verlassen und zu verschwinden. Da Nynaeve weiß, dass die Eine Macht bei Mat nicht funktioniert, tritt sie ihm heftig in den Hintern, so dass Elayne in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht. Egwene kann sich selbst nur mühsam zurückhalten. Mat geht langsam und wütend auf Nynaeve zu, und da dieser klar ist, dass sie mit der Macht nichts gegen den viel größeren und stärkeren Mat ausrichten kann, weicht sie zurück. Egwene verlangt, dass Mat sich nicht zum Narren macht, da er sich in einer unangenehmen Lage befindet, und nach einigen Sekunden wendet er sich ihr wieder zu und fragt, ob das tatsächlich so ist. Er sagt, sie würde blind ins Unglück rennen, glaube aber, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Egwene bleibt ruhig und erklärt ihm, dass nicht alle gut über die Drachenverschworenen denken. Sie weist ihn auf Gareth Bryne und seine Männer hin und darauf, dass es viele hässliche Geschichten gegeben hat. Wütend erklärt Mat, er sei kein Drachenverschworener, doch Egwene entgegnet, dass er tut, was Rand ihm befielt und somit nichts anderes sein kann. Sie sagt, dass Gareth Bryne ihn sicherlich tot sehen will. Mat sieht sich zu den anderen Frauen um, die ihn angespannt beobachten. Elayne nickt ihm zu, um Egwenes Worte zu unterstreichen. Mat versucht ruhig zu sprechen und sagt, Rand könnte den Streit zwischen den Aes Sedai schneller beenden als sie, da Elaida akzeptiert hätte, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Er sagt Egwene, dass sie selbst kein Blutvergießen wolle, und sie muss ihm im Stillen zustimmen. Ihr ist klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben wird, wenn erst Blut vergossen wurde, aber sie ist überzeugt davon, dass Elaida vernichtet werden muss und will alles dafür tun, dass das auch geschieht. Außerdem gefällt es ihr nicht, dass Mat Recht hat mit dem, was er sagt. Beherrscht erklärt sie, dass die Aes Sedai weder ihm noch einem anderen Mann die Treue schwören werden und dass es ihre Sache ist, mit Elaida umzugehen. Sie warnt ihn, dass er sich in Salidar vorsichtig verhalten muss und nicht darüber reden soll, eine von ihnen fortzuschaffen. Stur sagt Mat, er wolle erst wieder mit ihr reden, wenn sie vernünftig geworden ist, dann fragt er nach Thom Merrilin. Nach ihrem Nicken geht er zur Tür. Elayne warnt ihn, nicht zu versuchen, Salidar zu verlassen, da das erheblich schwieriger ist, als hinein zu gelangen. Grinsend entgegnet Mat, dass er sie auf jeden Fall mit nach Caemlyn nehmen wird, ob es ihr gefällt oder nicht. Dann verlässt er den Raum. Wütend fragt Elayne, wie Rand nur mit jemandem wie Mat befreundet sein kann und Nynaeve erklärt, er würde sich noch schlimmer ausdrücken als vorher. Egwene belehrt sie, dass sie jetzt eine Aes Sedai ist und nicht einfach Leute treten kann, woraufhin die ehemalige Seherin errötet. Um die Anspannung etwas zu lösen, legt Egwene ihre Stola ab, damit ihre Freundinnen in ihr nicht mehr den Amyrlin-Sitz sehen, und es funktioniert. Elayne fragt, ob sie die Bande der Roten Hand zu Gareth Bryne schicken will, doch Egwene verneint. Sie weiß, dass die Bande inzwischen größer ist als in Cairhien und auch, dass Gareth Bryne den Drachenverschworenen wirklich nicht freundlich gesinnt ist. Aber sie hat einen Plan, den sie ihren Freundinnen auch erklärt. Beide sind einverstanden, doch Nynaeve fragt, ob Egwene wirklich glaubt, dass Mat auf sie hören würde. Egwene sagt, sie wäre sicher, dass Mat Rand sein Wort gegeben hat, Elayne sicher nach Caemlyn zu bringen. Doch er würde ihr auch kein Haar krümmen, obwohl er das angedeutet hat. Somit denkt sie, dass Mat in Elaynes Nähe bleiben wird, egal wo sie hingeht. Sie bietet Elayne allerdings an, sofort mit ihm zu Rand zu gehen, aber die Tochter-Erbin findet es zu wichtig, erst in Ebou Dar nach der Schale der Winde zu suchen. Elayne und Nynaeve haben schon beschlossen, sich der Gruppe von Aes Sedai um Merilille anzuschließen. Wenn Mat noch ein wenig in Salidar bleibt, hofft Elayne, dass sie seinen Ter'angreal irgendwie studieren kann, der die Eine Macht aufhalten kann. Egwene stimmt dem zu und erinnert sich an den schrecklichen Moment, als sie mit Saidar nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte. Nynaeve schlägt vor, ihm den Ter'angreal durch die Behüter abnehmen zu lassen, doch Egwene wirft ein, dass er dann nicht mehr tun würde, was sie ihm auftragen. Obwohl sie sicher ist, dass er Rand sein Versprechen gegeben hat, will sie sich nicht hundertprozentig darauf verlassen und kein Risiko eingehen. Elayne überlegt, Mat mit nach Ebou Dar zu nehmen, doch Nynaeve ist dagegen. Sie fürchtet, dass er ihnen alles verderben wird. Elayne wirft ein, dass er keine andere Wahl haben würde, als ihnen zu folgen, wenn er sie wirklich nach Caemlyn bringen will. Egwene sagt, es wäre eine gute Idee ihn und einige Soldaten zum Schutz mitzunehmen, denn Thom, Juilin und Birgitte sind ihrer Meinung nach nicht genug. Elayne wirft ein, dass die Geschichten über Ebou Dar sicherlich übertrieben sind und sie keine Duelle ausfechten werden oder in sonstige Schwierigkeiten geraten. Nach Tanchico mit Liandrin und den Schwarzen Schwestern ist sie sicher, dass Ebou Dar ein Kinderspiel wird. Egwene merkt, dass Elayne von Birgitte ablenken will und auch Nynaeve das Thema unangenehm ist. Sie weiß, dass es sich bei der Frau in Salidar und der Frau in Tel'aran'rhiod um die gleiche Person handelt, hat aber immer noch keine Erklärung erhalten. * Linis Sprichworte ** Narren hören nur sich selbst zu. Egwene versucht ihnen die gemeinsame Reise mit Mat schmackhafter zu machen, indem sie sie auf den Gedanken bringt, Mat als ihren Leibwächter schmoren zu lassen. Das gefällt offenbar beiden Frauen und Elayne ist einfach zu interessiert an seinem Ter'angreal, um diese Chance verstreichen zu lassen. Egwene ist zufrieden, glaubt aber, bei dem Sturheitswettbewerb zwischen der Tochter-Erbin und dem Dorfjungen, dass Mat gewinnen würde. Nynaeve bleibt bei ihren Einwänden, doch Egwene ist sicher, dass auch sie schließlich einsehen wird, dass er hilfreich sein kann. Es klopft und Sheriam tritt ein. Ihr kühler Blick ist eine stumme Aufforderung, den Raum zu verlassen, und sowohl Elayne als auch Nynaeve verabschieden sich, letztere mit der Bemerkung, dass Janya mit ihr über die verlorenen Talente sprechen will. Es ist schwierig, diese Talente tatsächlich wieder zu entdecken, denn sie müssen mit ungenauen Beschreibungen arbeiten und immer hoffen, dass Moghedien genug bescheid weiß, was oft genug nicht der Fall ist. Seit Siuan ihnen den Trick verraten hat, wie man nicht schwitzt, glaubt Moghedien, Egwene hätte sie bei einer Lüge ertappt und hatte förmlich um Vergebung gebettelt. Die Verlorene versucht nun, noch bereitwilliger zu helfen, doch bisher hat es nicht viel gebracht. Bevor Nynaeve geht, rät Egwene ihr, sich von Mat fern zu halten oder nur mit ihm zusammen zu treffen, wenn Behüter in der Nähe sind. Nynave versteht und verabschiedet sich. Sheriam sagt, Egwene hätte harte Worte gebraucht, und diese erklärt, es wäre schwer, miteinander umzugehen, wenn man sich schon als Kinder gekannt hat und plötzlich erwachsen ist. Sheriam stimmt dem zu und drückt ihre Hoffnung aus, dass Egwene Mat nichts versprochen hat, das sie nicht einhalten will. Egwene betrachtet ihre Behüterin der Chronik und überlegt, ob man das Wissen der Schwestern über Mat benutzen kann. Dann bittet sie Sheriam, Tee zu bestellen. Im Gesicht der Blauen Schwester kann sie förmlich deren Fragen sehen, die Egwene nicht beantworten will. Sheriam beauftragt eine Dienerin mit Egwenes Wunsch und als sie sich wieder gesetzt hat, erklärt ihr Egwene sofort, dass Mat der Befehlshaber der Bande der Roten Hand ist und dass das Heer Rands Botschaft sei. Sie sagt, er würde wollen, dass sie alle nach Caemlyn kommen und ihm die Treue schwören. Sheriam ist fassungslos und zornig und Egwene glaubt etwas wie Angst zu sehen. Sie kann das verstehen, denn es wäre eine Katastrophe für Sheriam, wenn Egwene das tatsächlich versprochen hätte. Es würde auf Sheriam zurückfallen und der Saal könnte es als Vorwand nehmen, ihr Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Egwene kann all diese Gedanken bei Sheriam sehen und als die Aes Sedai sich von dieser Eröffnung erholt hat, sagt Egwene, dass sie Mat natürlich gesagt hätte, das sei lächerlich. Sheriam bestätigt das, doch Egwene merkt, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so ruhig ist wie zuvor. Egwene sagt, die Situation sei heikel und Sheriam hätte ihr einen guten Rat gegeben, wie sie mit Romanda und Lelaine umgehen müsste. Beide hatten ihr aus unterschiedlichen Gründen geraten, nicht zu hastig zum Aufbruch zu drängen. Ihr Plan sieht es vor, Elaida so unauffällig vom Amyrlin-Sitz zu drängen, dass die Spaltung der Burg schnell in Vergessenheit gerät. Egwene weiß, dass das funktionieren könnte, wenn sie genug Zeit hätten, aber diese Zeit würde Elaida auch nutzen, um auf die Aes Sedai in Salidar einzuwirken. Dass Egwene das Schnelle Reisen "wiederentdeckt" hat, hat viele Aes Sedai zu Stolz auf sie veranlasst, wenn auch nur wenige stark genug sind, es tatsächlich zu benutzen. Der Saal hatte darüber diskutiert, Tore in die Weiße Burg zu öffnen, um einige wichtige Gegenstände zu holen, doch dieser Vorschlag von Romanda war abgeschmettert worden. Sheriam erinnert Egwene daran, dass es ungünstig sein könnte, schneller zum Aufbruch zu drängen, doch Egwene wirft ein, dass jetzt - mit dem Heer von Drachenverschworenen vor Salidar - Bryne und seine Soldaten vielleicht zu unüberlegten Handlungen neigen könnten. Sheriam erwidert, dass Bryne nur tun würde, was Egwene befielt, doch diese weiß, dass der General mit der Strenge der Aes Sedai nicht zufrieden ist. Durch Siuan ist Egwene gut über ihn informiert. Die Amyrlin sagt, dass der General vielleicht auf sie hört, nicht jedoch seine Soldaten. Sie schlägt vor, nach Ebou Dar zu ziehen, wo man Aes Sedai freundlicher gesinnt ist und somit zu zeigen, dass sie Rands Angebot auf keinen Fall annehmen wollen. Sheriam wirft erschrocken ein, dass Ebou Dar nicht besonders gastfreundlich ist und sowohl die Königin Tylin als auch die Adligen es als Angriff auslegen könnten, um ihre eigenen Interessen voranzutreiben. Egwene fragt, ob sie es denn wagen könnten, in Salidar zu bleiben, denn je länger sie warten, desto mehr laufen sie Gefahr, dass sich tatsächlich einige von Brynes Soldaten mit den Männern von Mat anlegen. Sie gibt vor, Angst vor Gerüchten zu haben, dass die beiden Heere sich gegenseitig angreifen wollen. Innerlich hofft sie, dass dieser Trick funktionieren wird, ansonsten hat sie vor, diese Gerüchte tatsächlich streuen zu lassen. Um Sheriam noch nervöser zu machen, sagt sie sogar, sie könnte sich vorstellen, dass man sie bald ebenfalls als Drachenverschworene bezeichnen könnte, denn immer noch ziehen Brynes Männer aus, um neue Soldaten zu rekrutieren und die Aes Sedai suchen weiterhin nach Novizinnen. Sheriam schlägt vor, Mat wieder fort zu schicken, auch wenn sie ihn ungern gehen lassen würde. Egwene deutet an, dass er sich vielleicht weigern wird und gibt ein Gerücht über Rand weiter, der seine eigenen Männer das Schnelle Reisen lehrt. Sheriam sagt nichts, atmet aber unruhig und scheucht schließlich die Novizin Tabitha mit harten Worten hinaus, als diese zu lange mit dem Tee braucht. Als das Mädchen verschwunden ist, gibt die Behüterin der Chronik zu, dass sie Salidar wohl eher verlassen müssen, als es ihr lieb ist. Egwene erinnert sie, dass der einzige mögliche Weg nach Norden führt, so dass es wirken würde, als ziehen sie nach Tar Valon. Sheriam weiß das und sagt, sie hasse es, doch sie würden von Rand zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt, um anders zu handeln. Lächelnd bietet Egwene ihr Tee an. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Mat Cauthon *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Sheriam Bayanar *Tabitha Erwähnt * Chesa * Rand al'Thor * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Gareth Bryne * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Birgitte Silberbogen * Liandrin Guirale * Janya Frende * Romanda Cassin * Lelaine Akashi * Delana Mosalaine * Siuan Sanche Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Aes Sedai **Amyrlin-Sitz **Behüterin der Chronik *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin Orte *Altara **Salidar ***Kleine Burg Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Emondsfeld Sonstige * Talente ** Wirbelndes Erdfeuer ** Milchige Tränen Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar